


Finally

by 27twinsister



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Lyrics, Queerplatonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Hyde loves Magis.Inspired by listening to a lot of Matt Fishel, but specifically the song "Finally"
Relationships: Hyde/Magis
Kudos: 3





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> [Video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToU4Y9bs7bk) if you want to listen to the song.

Hyde loved Magis. Hyde had never really been in love before, but he knew this was it. Magis was so sweet and pretty, and perfect in every way as far as Hyde was concerned.  
Not that Hyde had ever cared about love but...well, he did now. He cared about Magis.  
He just...couldn't tell Magis. _What if he doesn't like me back?_  
But Magis liked Hyde back...right? In the same way, not just as friends. Hyde knew Magis was his friend. And they held hands one time. But that doesn't mean anything, right?  
_...wait._

Hyde had...thought he had crushes in the past. He had even tried a relationship in the past. But it...well, it had been nice, but it was too...not what Hyde wanted. And he didn't know why.  
But with Magis, everything made sense. Magis just made his world better. Not from the hugs or kisses or holding hands or dates that were expected from relationships (though that was nice too!). Just from...spending time with him.  
Not like Hyde would ever tell Magis that. Did he have to tell Magis? No. Technically, he didn't have to tell Magis anything. Magis could probably tell from how happy Hyde was with him. And Hyde expressed that through...holding hands, mostly. But even when they were apart, just thinking of Magis made Hyde happy.  
_Does he feel the same way?_  
Hyde finally brought it up when he wanted to kiss Magis. Despite being in a casual relationship that Hyde preferred to call 'partners' for about a month, they had never kissed on the lips before. They had only kissed each other on the cheek a few times.  
"Uh..." Hyde paused, snuggling next to Magis. He probably should have thought about this before. "...can I...can we kiss?"  
"Of course," Magis said, kissing Hyde's cheek.  
"Er, I mean," Hyde stuttered. "...on the lips?"  
"Of course! If you want to."  
Hyde didn't know what he was doing, but he leaned in as Magis kissed him.  
It was a short kiss before they pulled away, pausing for a moment before Hyde initiated the next kiss.  
It felt so right. Being with Magis felt so right.  
Hyde was so happy to have him.


End file.
